marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Morales (Earth-416274)
Miles Donald Morales is a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Boy. After receiving his abilities from a spider's bite, Morales chose to protect Brooklyn from crime with his powers, juggling his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and mentored by Peter Parker, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. Parker allowed Morales to keep the suit in his operations as Spider-Boy. Morales forged a reputation for himself in Brooklyn and became a well-known local neighborhood hero. Personality Outside of his Spider-Boy alter ego, Morales lives the life of a normal 13-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Parents. He gathers comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Boy costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Morales is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his Parents would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Peter Parker with webbing when Morales implied to tell his Parents his identity. Morales is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. A neophyte to being a superhero, Morales idolizes Spider-Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Peter Parker, even when the latter contemplated telling his Parents his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Boy, Morales showed a strong desire to impress Peter and prove his worth, especially towards Spider-Man. As Spider-Boy, Morales is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Miles was shown to be stressing over trying to make a lasting impression on people. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with Gamma Radiation. **'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Boy's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Boy can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Boy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. **'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. **'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. This ability is typically weaker than Peter Parker's, responding only to immediate danger. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Miles is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Blast:' Miles can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Carnage. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. **'Energy Burst:' His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Black Cat. **'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes. ***'Advanced Longevity:' His low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of his ageing process and has extended Miles's natural life span. He ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human, and retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Abilities Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills Weaknesses *'Inexperience:' Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Boy, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. *'Age:' Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 13-year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. *'Lack of Training:' Miles has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Due to his poor combat skills, Miles relies on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck to win his battles. Miles has also admitted he doesn't get creative with his moves. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter Parker gave newly created web-shooters to Miles that are capable of projecting synthetic webbing at high pressure. Transportation *'Web-Slinging:' Miles uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Brooklyn. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. Notes *Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. *Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has an aptitude for science much like his mentor Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Blast. Behind the Scenes *Miles Morales is voiced by Bumper Robinson. External Links * * Category:Spider-Army members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Arachnine Form Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Davis Family Category:Morales Family Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy Student Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:African Americans